A fishing device with a number of items used for hooking and attracting fish. It can be made up of hooks, sinkers, lures, swivels, beads, and other tackle for fishing. For many decades a device with multiple rigged wire arms, with baits attached to each arm has been dragged at a distance behind a boat through the water to attracted and catch fish. this is the art of trolling with an umbrella rig. The rigidness of the wire arms telescoping outward from the center make it impossible to cast. I always thought a smaller multi armed lure that could be cast from a rod and reel should be made.